Lonely in Space
by Yeaomi
Summary: After ages of drifting alone, who could resist a sweet young thing like that? Soundwave x Satellite from the second TF movie. Oh yeah. You know the scene.


Authors Note: Because who can honestly tell me that after seeing that movie that Soundwave did NOT molest that poor satellite?

Warning: Mature themes and tentacle sex implied… quite heavily… against a young satellite.

It was lonely in space.

Even more so since Starscream had taken command. As a communications officer, he found it more than difficult to simply drift alone almost aimlessly as he had attempted to locate his leader.

It had been such a long process. Moving from sector to sector, scanning all the new life forms and searching through countless forms of communication.

His growing frustration was only strengthened once he had learned that they had not only found Megatron, they had lost him again.

What was even sadder, was the very fact that Soundwave would probably take no more than five minutes before he could not only locate Megatron, but would have the troops mobilized and on their way to retrieving and reviving his leader.

Soundwave slowly drifted into orbit, allowing the natural gravitational forces take over as he rested his tired engines. This planet was a living breathing mass of information. Simply floating around it, he could hardly wrap his processors around the sheer mass of information simply floating before him.

He had to get down there. To connect. To find a way to be a part of all of that.

But there was a problem. Soundwave did not enjoy planets. Especially those with such small irritating molecules like dust or germs or even sand. He had gotten caught in a sand storm once. It had taken him over a month to repair his scratched delicate instruments.

Just as he was on his second orbit, preparing himself for descent, the sun slowly started to shine out from around the Earth. There, glinting and glistening with pristine perfection, was the answer to all his problems. They drifted slowly together, as if some unseen force was guiding them.

Opening up his form completely, Soundwave almost lazily adjusted his boosters till he could easily circle the satellite. Looking it over, he could practically feel his excitement rise as he took in just what this marvelous machine was.

At last, he approached it, sliding his hands over the sides as he moved in. It was almost too easy as his wires connected to the main port. It wasn't enough. He needed more. He wanted it all.

More wires slid out of him, sliding across the smooth metal in search of every port and prong. Slowly digging into the seams, he forced back the plating, pulling the satellite closer. He could feel the information filling him. Washing across his every being faster and harder than anything he had ever encountered before.

Every free wire and tendril he had was soon wandering slowly across this glorious machine, shuddering across the delicate panels. Soundwave's systems purred loudly as the heat inside him grew.

He did not stop, could not stop, until every part of this wonderful contraption was a part of him. At last it became more than his worn down body could handle. Shuddering, he overloaded hard, his tendrils trembling in bliss deep inside the satellite.

Slowly, Soundwave relaxed back, allowing the satellite full control of their movements and direction. Clinging tightly, he refused to give up his prize, nestling against it as his engines purred in pure pleasure.

Not forgetting his mission, he found his leader and deployed the troops faster and easier than he could have ever imagined. With a gentle twitch of his wires, he could feel the unsuspecting satellite shift as it adjusted its course for the added weight it now carried.

The panels gently rubbed against him, enticing him and practically pleading for more.

He had plenty of time. Megatron would not require his presence until they were finished and he was perfectly content to remain at his post until it was time to leave. Shifting, he grinned to himself as he prepared to further explore and penetrate such a perfect machine.


End file.
